Studies in vitro related to neurogenic regulation of cerebromicrovascular function showed an involvement of alpha 2- adrenergic system in controlling NE inducible glycogenolysis in separately cultured cerebromicrovascular cellular elements. The present investigation focused on the responsiveness of phosphorylase a and b to adrenergic agonist and antagonist in order to elucidate the possible mechanisms responsible for NE inducible glycogenolysis. The study is still in progress and no sufficient data were generated for a proper evaluation.